About the Game
' '''Tokyo 7th Sisters' (Tokyo 7th シスターズ) is a Japanese idolized music-rhythm game released for iOS and Android in February 2014, developed and published by Donuts Co. Ltd; also released in Thailand for November 2015, only available in current app stores. Live concerts are held periodically with new unit album releases and anniversary events. Collaboration in the past include Animate Café, Lawson Inc. Merchandising , and customized VISA credit cards with Sumitomo Mitsui Card Co. One animated short for the single "Longing for Summer" was released by Victor Entertainment on April 19, 2017 in celebration of the game's 3 year release. Otherwise, Donuts Co. have not expressed any interest in an anime adaptation or an international English app release. Click here for Tokyo 7th Sisters Official Website and Official Twitter (where new game events and live concert informations are posted)! Story In the year 2032, the legendary idol unit "7th Sisters" suddenly retired from the industry and disappeared. That was the end of the idol industry... Until two years later, when a young glory-seeking employee (the player) is appointed to be the leader of Tokyo's next generation idol studio, "777 (Three Seven)", commonly referred to as Nanastar. However, the city continues to believe that idols are a thing of the past, and Nanastar is no exception. Their slump continues, but one day a mysterious and beautiful female manager approaches you and says, "If the idols of the past are gone, we'll just have to make new idols! True 'sisters' linked by powerful bonds!" The story of the idols of the future, the Nanastar Sisters, will now unfold. Gameplay 'Scouting ' game_system_scout_img_01.png|character-specific locations game_system_scout_img_02.png|scouting map only cost Play Points to progress! game_system_scout_img_05.png|Unlock unique stories game_system_scout_img_03.png|Battle characters to obtain their card IMG_4272.PNG|Standard 2000 Friendpoint Scouting DV_HV7vU8AcKnn4.png|Event-specific Scouting DV_G8pCVoAY-hjk.jpg|Unique i-n-g unlocked scouting DVl6eQ1VAAEUdwW.png|Unit-specific "Recommend" scouting DVl7WgzU0AA-DFT.jpg|example of how much each step in a scouting cost Scouting is done by either Scouting Map or Casting Calls. Scouting map is good for low level players who need basic Bronze and Silver cards. These scouting do not cost Seventh coins only CP (which can be restored by donuts). Everytime you battle a character, there are lucky drops that can be obtained from every win. Casting Calls cost Seventh coins, in which you would have to purchase in-game. With every new events there are chances to obtain new rare cards. The first round of scouting usually costs 1000 Seventh Coin and guarantees 1 Gold card. Unique i-n-g character specific scouting tickets is free for the first scout, 1000 coins for the second scout of 3 cards (G guaranteed), 3000 coins for the third scout of 11 cards (G guaranteed), and 5000 coins for all subsequent scouts of 11 cards (G guaranteed, chance-up for G+ and P) Other scouting events include Birthday Month Scouts and Unit Specific "Recommended!" Scouting. 'Produce ' game_system_produce_img_01.png|card idolization game_system_produce_img_02.png|idol level up game_system_produce_img_03.png|team assignment In order to perform live stages, you need to level up your idols and assign them to teams! Idol Level-Up is done by "practicing" an idol member with other cards to gain EXP and level up. IDOL☆SPARKLE is done to +1 the prior Level Cap on a card, you can perform this by leveling an idol with cards containing the same idol, or you can use special Connie cards. Idolization (fusing two cards to produce a special stage card) doubles the level cap on an unidolized idol card, however it will de-level your card. Idolization maintains IDOL☆SPARKLE level and unlock new skill for the card. Idol Skill-Up is done by "treating" each idol to dessert depending on their card type. Based on the strength of the dessert, idol's skill bar can be "reached" and eventually "realized". Card type switching can also be done with Skill-Up: for idolized cards only, "reach" the first stage of first bar, and "reach" the first stage of the second bar (the idol's second attribute). Then you can click the bottom right box to switch Card Attribute Type. Team Assignment can be done automaticallly by selecting "sort by Attribute Strength". You start off with 6 team slots and have the option to expand 1 new team for free. The "Protection Team" is used to defend against opposing players, the "Appeal Team" is selected to appear in your profile when other players choose to friend you. 'i-n-g ' game_system_ing_img_01.png|i-n-g hub game_system_ing_img_02.png|choose your favorite idol to level up! game_system_ing_img_03.png|attribute-focused mini games game_system_ing_img_04.png|use items to maximize idol atk/hp % game_system_ing_img_05.png|receive personalized message This is a new function added with the recent update. i-n-g is a mini hub for the Producer (the player) to train, support, and connect with the idols. Attribute-specific mini games (with daily changing rotations) are available for players can level up their favorite idol's i-n-g levels! Each round of mini game cost 1 ticket. The current level cap is at 10, and with items obtained from leveling up, an idol can get up to 15%+ in ATK or HP stats. After every level up, the producer will also get bonus messages from each idols, which can include time specific training requests. At levels 3, 6, and 8, side stories can be unlocked, and once the player unlocked all side stories, they will obtain a special scouting ticket. 'Live Stage ' game_system_live_img_01.png|song selection screen game_system_produce_img_03.png|choose your team game_system_live_img_03.png|complete the live stage IMG_3213.PNG|receive your score and combo after live stage There are 4 levels of difficulty: easy, normal, hard, expert. Easy mode cost 10CP; difficulty rating from 1 to 7. Normal mode cost 30CP; difficulty rating from 4 to 12 Hard mode cost 50CP; difficulty rating from 9 to 16 Expert mode cost 70CP; difficulty rating from 13 to 20 After song selection, you can choose a supporting appeal group from your friend list to gain extra standard scouting points. Then you choose your own unit for live stage. After stage completion, you will obtain a score and a combo rating, as well as a rhythm accuracy graph and your beat rating for that map. Orange numbers mean you have done better than the proposed beat rating, and this in turn will boost your own average beat rating. Legacy beat maps can be accessed by tapping the red banner on top of the screen (with exception to expert mode). 'Live Costume ' game_system_costume_img_01.png|purchase cute costumes! game_system_costume_img_03.png|equip them for live stages This is a new function added with the recent update. Now you can purchase costumes and dress up your idol chibi. Costume tickets are dropped in scouting, daily missions, event rewards, and redeemable in token exchange shop.